Good Girls Love Bad Boys
by Tainted.Affection
Summary: Brian O'Conner just got a new assignment, figure out what one Kagome Higurashi has to do with Dominic Toretto. Thing are about to get more interesting then O'Conner could have ever guessed. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Good Girls Love Bad Boys**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Brian O'Conner was pissed. He had finally gotten on the good side of Toretto when Agent Bilkins called him up demanding he get his ass over to the house that was serving as headquarters. When he got there not only was Bilkins not there but neither was Harry. He debated on leaving but decided against it. It would not due to leave when know doubt they would arrive soon and if he wasn't there he knew they would pick him up via police car again.

It was a little over an hour when both Harry and Bilkins showed up. Each had a donut in had and a coffee in the other. Bilkins sat down on the arm chair in front of him eating his donut and sipping his coffee while staring at Brian. Harry walked over to the nearby desk and picked up a vanilla covered folder and dropped it on the coffee table in front of Brian.

"This is your new assignment" Harry spoke after a long silence.

"What? No! You can't do this to me! They finally trust me! Give me a little more time and I can get you the information."

Bilkins decided now was a good time to interrupt what would know don't end in his head ache, "Hey, hey, hey! No one's taking you off we're giving you a side assignment. We need you to keep and eye out for this suspect. The suspect often visit's Toretto and his _gang_."

"So you want me to keep an eye out for this... person?" Brian stated lifting and eyebrow while flipping through the pages of said folder.

"Yup! Just get her to trust you like you did with Toretto." Bilkins chirped

"It's not going to be as easy as it was with Toretto though. She's completely guarded around new people." Harry piped in after a long silence.

Brain threw the papers back on the coffee table while giving the two agents a smirk" Sure thing. I'll get her to trust me and figure out what here motives are. I got Toretto's trust and he's one of the hardest to gain."

Walking away from them and getting back into his car Brian let his smirk drop and sighed," Kagome huh? This is going to be a bother."

Speeding out of the drive way and into the street's O'Conner never saw the person walking their dog across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been a long time and I have two other stories I have to update but I had to write this out. Currently I have about three more chapter's typed and will post one every couple of days depending on the feed back. So review if you want to see more. <strong>

**Also these chapters will not be long or short. Each will be about 3 pages long and I will finish this too. I believe this is an original so it's very special to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

While driving back Brain did a lot of thinking. He though about the reason Dom would asscioate with an Asian girl. She didn't look much older then seventeen but he also knew that she was older then that by what her file said. Everything in the file was what one could get off the internet, though one thing caught his eye. It seems this Kagome girl missed a lot of school due to a lot of illnesses. Sighing once more he continued to drive to Dom's place hoping no one would ask where he went.

Pulling up to Dom's place Brain got out of the car and started to make his way inside heading straight to the kitchen. He knew everyone would be there considering they were waiting for him to get there so they could start fixing up the 1970's Dodge Charger out in the garage.

Once everyone met inside the kitchen Dom pulled Brain to the side and told him he was going to get him his car that brain owed and he was going to try at tonight's race. After explaining to Brain that he better not mess up nothing they followed everyone to the garage where the Charger sat dusty waiting to be ridden.

Brain help out as much as he could while flirting with Mia and asking Jessie why he doesn't go to school even though he was smart and Jessie replying that it wouldn't work since he can't sit still. After that he continued to flirt with Mia and managed to get a date with her.

Soon it was late into the night and everyone was getting ready to head out for another race. The boy's didn't really bother to get dressed so they ended up having to wait for Mia and Letty to get down. Once everyone got into their prospective car's they drove off into the night speeding all the while.

After the race everyone decided to hang about for a bit before the cops decided to show up. Brain once again lost the race but everyone could tell he was improving. Vince was about to make a snide comment to Brain but before he could he was interrupted.

"Don't do it Vince" replied a very pretty Asian girl.

"Kagome" Vince shouted picking up the petite women!

Laughing because of Vince's face and his actions Kagome caught the attention of both Dom and Jessie. Both males made their way to Vince with Mia and Letty trailing not to far behind. Before he could set Kagome down she was passed off to Dom and received a bone crushing hug and then to Jessie who gave her a small but gentle hug.

"Ok okay I know it's been awhile since you seen me but give me a break guy's I'm only a girl" Kagome playfully spoke.

Brain having been forgotten decided to study the new addition. It wasn't long before he reconised her from the picture in her file. It seems said file's picture didn't do this Kagome girl Justice. She had pretty expressive blue eyes that reminded him of cat's eyes complimented with small delicate lips and a pert nose. Her beautiful features rested on her smooth round face. Her neck was slender but neither too long or too small. While she only stood about 4'9 the small jean skirt and the balk tank top made both her leg's look longer and her chest look bigger.

Brain was no pervert but he was a man and he felt that he was in his right to look at anything he deemed beautiful. Silently he compared both This new girl Kagome with Mia. Mia seemed to have this sexy tomboyish vibe from her while Kagome felt like a innocent spitfire kind of girl.

"Hey Brain I wanna introduce you to Kagome. She's like my little sister." Dom said eyeing Brain very closely even though he was being polite.

"It's nice to meet you Brain! Dom has said so much about you" Kagome spoke sounding very cheerful.

"Like wise Kagome"

Before Brain could say anything more Kagome was once again wisked away but instead of Vince, Dom or any of the girl's taking her away it was Jessie that seemed to dominate her attention now.

"Be good to Mia Brain" Dom warned before walking away to Letty.

Brain decided to shake off what Dom said. He had a feeling Dom knew he was checking out Kagome and was upset, though he wondered why Dom would be upset when he had Letty. Before he could think about it anymore siren's started blaring and everyone started to rush towards their respective cars to peel out of there before the cops caught them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about not updating but honestly I kinf of wanted more reviews before I did. I mean I got quite a few alerts but nothing more. Anyways here's the first chapter. I hope who like it! Now I'm going to go ahead and update my long over due HPIY crossover. **

**I will be updating six more times before my 21****st**** Bday which is August 3****rd****. Please continue to enjoy my story and read and review because it would be very nice of you. Also feel free to read my other stories out there.**


End file.
